Reminiscences of A Little Princess
by trianica
Summary: Random thoughts of Sara on a warm,sunny morning.Its been almost a year since she left Miss Minchin's seminary.So how does the little princess feel now? Inspired more by the book than the movie


'_She rubbed another match against the wall: it burned brightly, and where the light fell on the wall, there the wall became transparent like a veil, so that she could see into the room. On the table was spread a snow-white tablecloth; upon it was a splendid porcelain service, and the roast goose was steaming famously with its stuffing of apple and dried plums. And what was still more capital to behold was, the goose hopped down from the dish, reeled about on the floor with knife and fork in its breast, till it came up to the poor little girl; when--the match went out and nothing but the thick, cold, damp wall was left behind'_

Sara Crewe looked up from the book & blinked back the tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't let it affect me so," she thought sadly. "It's only a story." But she couldn't bring herself to pick up the book again & resume the story.

Sighing, she replaced the book on her table & took a seat by the window. The bustling street outside seemed to call out to the little girl. The horses trotted smartly pulling their grand coaches to different destinations. People selling varied stuff went forth calling out their wares. Little children chased each other up the cobbled paths. London at this time of the day was at its merriest.

Sara's attention was suddenly drawn to a coach which had stopped just across the street from her window. Two persons descended from it. A little girl of about five years and a middle aged lady. Sara watched as the girl happily clung to her mother's hand, chattering excitedly. The two of them then entered a little dress shop located some distance away.

Sara smiled. It took so little to make a child happy. She looked around her room. She had every material comfort now. She had new friends with whom she spent many hours of enjoyment. Becky would always be by her side. Above all she knew she was dearly loved by Mr.Carrisford. Uncle Tom (as she used to call him) had bought a lot of joy in her life. She knew he treated her like his own.

"I have been very fortunate," she mused to herself; "I knew I would always be protected. Someday I would be loved & safe. The magic was always there. It just took a little time."

"_This will look wonderful on you , my little Sara," laughed Captain Crewe jovially as he pointed to a lovely forest green velvet dress trimmed with a lot of fur & a matching hat._

"_Yes Papa. I love it. Would it be possible to get one for Emily too? Or she may feel left out & not listen to me," Sara's greenish gray eyes sparkled as she looked up at her father._

"_Of course my little princess! You can have whatever your heart desires." He swung his daughter up in his arms & whispered, "I'm going to miss you a lot my darling. I hope we will be together soon. Promise me that when I am away, you will think of me always. "_

_Sara hugged him tightly. "I shall miss you too Papa but you will always be inside my heart!"_

"Yes papa always," whispered Sara to herself. "I always will be your little princess. Through all the difficult times, I tried not to be anything else. The magic is strong now Papa. I have everything that I wish for. I feel as if I have lived a long long time. You will be with me forever."

Sara's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked towards it just as the smiling face of the house keeper peeped in. "Mr. Carrisford would like to meet you in his study Miss Sara. He's just back from his trip."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Sara joyfully making her way to the door. "It seemed he was away a long time. I missed talking to him."

She suddenly paused & looked towards the kindly housekeeper. "Could you arrange to send this book I have to Rosalind? I want her to have it. I think she'll like that very much." She went to her table, picked the concerned book & handed it to the housekeeper.

"Sure Miss Sara. I'll send itwith Charlotte later"

"Thank you Miss Fray," Sara smiled & made her way downstairs. Rosalind would love to have the book. She was sure of that. She herself didn't want that book to remain with her for the time being at least. It would certainly take a long time for her to ever finish it. "The Little Match Girl" by Hans Christian Anderson was certainly not on Sara's current "to read" book list.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the story. I have always loved the books by Frances Hodgson Burnett. "A Little Princess" is written in a simple & straightforward style but the story unleashes a number of powerful emotions. This is one of the main reasons I have found all the movie versions so unsatisfying! I'd like to hear from all who read my story. So please take some time & leave a review!

Cheers,

Trianica.


End file.
